


First Kiss

by Magicandmalice



Series: Lost a Round [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Ben discovers that his best friend, Armie, has never been kissed.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



> So Darktenshi17 and I have an ongoing bet. Whoever wins 2 out of 3 rounds of our game, gets to request a kylux fic of any trope/genra/rating of their choice from the loser.
> 
> So here is part 1: First Kiss, Benarmie.

“Come again?” Ben said as he stared at his redheaded friend. Surely he had misheard Armie’s words.

“I said I’ve never been kissed.” Armitage responded, face flushing a brilliant scarlet as he repeated himself. 

“How exactly is that possible? You are gorgeous, smart, funny, and people should be falling over themselves to be with you.” Ben said.

“Not words used to describe me usually that's for sure. Honestly? There has never been anyone I have been interested enough in to bother with. School and then work always came first, personal relationships, platonic and romantic, always fell to the side.” Armitage admitted, not looking at Ben.

“No interest in anyone at all, ever?” Ben asked.

“I… well there was...is… one person. But it's not, I mean… they aren't interested in me. God, why are we even talking about this?” Armitage moaned, buying his face in his hands.

“Because you decided to continue playing the game 'Never have I ever’ after Phasma left and you just said you had never been kissed. Now I won't stop until I know who this crush of yours is, because in the two years I have known you, you have never said anything about this person.” Ben replied.

“Because it's never going to go anywhere so what's the point in telling everyone.” Armitage whispered between his hands. 

“As your best friend I have certain right and one of those is to know all about your crush. So spill it.” Ben ordered.

“No”

“Is it someone I know? Wait, of course it is, otherwise you would be willing to tell me. Is it Phasma?” Ben questioned.

“God no, I don’t have a death wish Ben.” 

“Well then...there is Unamo from your office, or my cousin Rey. It better not be my cousin, Armie, you don’t want to open that can of worms.” Ben grimaced.

“Unamo is quite happy with her boyfriend Mitaka and even if I was interested in Rey, I have no desire to share with two others.” Armitage said.

“Well those are the only women in our group, so if not them, then who? Come on Armie, tell your best friend.” Ben cajoled. He would have this information if it killed him. He needed to know who he had to hook his best friend up with even if it meant breaking his heart in the process.

“I-it’s not… that is, I mean to say… they are not female.” Armitage whispered.

Ben felt like he had taken a fist to the gut as all the air was punched from him. Armie was gay? Did that mean Ben may have had a chance with him all this time? Had he lost it to this mystery person, without even knowing? Was it Thannison? No that scrawny little boy would not capture Armie’s attention. Maybe it was Finn or Poe? But they were both head over heels for Rey… those Armie had said it was impossible and the interest wasn’t returned.

“Alright so which one is it? Thannison? Finn? Poe? Cause if it’s not one of them, then it has to be Mitaka since he's the only one left in your group. And I have to say while I will support you in whoever you choose, you can certainly do better than that short little nerd boyfriend of Unamo. Also Unamo might kill you as quick as Phasma.” Ben managed to choke out.

“Oh my god, are you really that dense? Nevermind I forgot who I was talking to. It’s you Ben.” Armitage said, face flushing a bright red as he turned his eyes to the ground.

Ben knew he probably looked like an idiot as his jaw dropped, but hearing those words he was sure something short circuited in his brain.

“I...w-what?”

“I said that its you. I’ve liked you almost since we first met. It’s only ever been you. But as I am fairly certain you are not interested in men, much less me, I didn’t want to say anything and ruin our friendship and whatever part of you I was allowed to have. So I figured it was better to stay silent and…” Armitage found himself cut off mid sentence when Ben leaned in and pressed his lips to Armitage’s own.

A chaste, closed mouth kiss. Awkward and almost unremarkable, both of them stiff from nervousness and the odd angle they found themselves in. When Ben pulled back Armitage simply stared at him for a moment before arching one fine red brow. 

“That's it? For some reason I thought there would be more…” Armitage laughed as he found himself tackled to the ground they sat on. The heavy weight of his best friend pressing down on him as Ben’s lips took his once more. This time Armitage moaned into the kiss as Ben slid his tongue along the seam of his lips. Armitage parting them with a breathy little groan, allowing his tongue to tangle with Ben's. For several moments Ben took him apart and Armitage was all to willing to let him do just that.

“How was that?” Been panted as he pulled back. A stupidly happy smile on his face as he stared down at the redhead he had been in love with for years.

“Jury is still out, I think you need to do it again. Just so I have a good grasp of things.” Armitage grinned, reaching up and grasping thick black hair in order to pull Ben back down to him. 

Ben smiled into the kiss and decided they could figure out everything else later. If his Armie wanted kissing lessons, then Ben was more than happy to give him exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and chat with me on Tumblr at 
> 
> Magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
